Runaway
by Emily Of The Dukes
Summary: Kimi Finster has been living in New York since she ran out on her wedding at the age of twenty. Now twenty-four she returns to California only to find the person she walked out on still mad at her and she doesn't know what to do to make it better.
1. Back To California

_**Kimi Finster has been living in New York since she ran out on her wedding at the age of twenty. Now twenty-four she returns to California only to find the person she walked out on still mad at her and she doesn't know what to do to make it better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up!  
Enjoy!**_

_**Back To California**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

If you asked me as a kid what I thought of Phillip "Phil" DeVille, I would say he's an immature, annoying, gross slob. But if you were to ask me now, at the age of twenty-four, what I thought of Phillip DeVille, I would say he's everything I could ask for. The sweetest, funniest, and most caring person I have ever met.

Somewhere through the years, between third and seventh grade, I fell hopelessly in love with him. If you were to ask me if he feels the same way, my answer would just be "I don't know". We were suppose to get married when we were twenty, but I got cold feet and ran out. Can you believe that? Me, Kimi Watanabe-Finster, got scared and ran out on something.

From what Lillian "Lil", his twin sister, told me a few days ago, he's still a mess. She says he hasn't been the same since I left. He's tried calling, texting, even emailing me, but I couldn't find it in me to reply to him. I don't think I'd be able to handle having the conversation on why I left with him.

Now here I am in New York City, far from Phillip DeVille who's in California with all of our friends. My family. I'm standing in the airport, carry on in one hand, cell phone in the other. I'm listening to Lil talk about how excited she is that I'm moving back, and she's promised to keep it a secret from everyone. She says she has a surprise for me when I get to California. I smile, thinking of how everything is going to be. I'll be reunited with my best friend, her husband, my brother, Susie, Dil, and I'm even excited to see Angelica. I hear my plane being called and I tell Lil I'll see her when I get there.

I've been sitting on the plane for three hours, only two more to go. I'm starting to get nervous. Nervous about having to see him. Having to talk to him, to tell him what happened that day. Maybe we can regain our friendship, maybe we can even start new. I sigh and close my eyes, smiling to myself. Besides having to see him, being back in California is going to be great.

I wake up to the sound of the pilot making an announcement, saying that we'd be landing soon. I stretch a little, doing my best not to hit the person sitting next to me. I look out the window and smile. I've missed LA. I get myself situated and ready for the landing.

I get off the plane and take in a deep breath, looking around for my best friend who I haven't seen in four long years. I finally spot her, looking around and her eyes land on me. She smiles big and runs over to me, pulling me into a hug "I've missed you so much, you don't even know!"

I dropped my carry on in order to hug her back. I could feel tears starting to form from being so happy "I've missed you too!" I pulled away from her "Now what's this surprise you have for me?"

Lil made a face like she had forgotten before smiling "Oh! Your surprise! Follow me, Tommy has it."

"Tommy?" I stopped walking and gave Lil a glare "Lil, you weren't suppose to tell anyone I was coming!"

Lil turned around and gave me one of her smiles and rolled her eyes "I didn't. I told him I had to pick up a cousin and that he had to come with me. That's why he's by the baggage claim with your surprise, now come on!" she grabbed my arm and started practically dragging me to where Tommy was.

I didn't realize it until this moment, but I missed my best friend more than I could even begin to describe. I smiled as she guided me through the crowd of people to Tommy and my surprise. She turned to me once Tommy was in sight, that smile still on her face "Close your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why?"

Lil started pouting "Kim, please! You haven't seen us in four years and you should be able to trust me, so if you just close your eyes, I can get your surprise."

I sighed and did what she told me to. I felt her grab my hand and start walking again and then she stopped me. I heard her whisper something to Tommy, who I presumed was shocked that I wasn't a cousin, and then Lil started talking "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and the first person I saw was Tommy. He gave me a smile before standing up and giving me a hug "I didn't know we were picking you up. It's been too long, Kimi."

I returned his hug and smiled "I know. I plan on staying this time, so don't worry."

I felt Lil tap my shoulder and I turned around and gasped at what Lil was holding. It wasn't an object, but a person. A child. _Her _daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked before the shock left and was replaced with joy for my two best friends.

Lil shrugged and looked down at her daughter with a smile "I don't know. We never really talked a lot after you left and when we did talk it just never came up in conversation. She's named after Charlotte. She passed away while I was pregnant with her and Tommy asked if we could name her after her, so, her name is Charlotte Elizabeth"

I looked from Lil over to Tommy. I didn't think they would have a kid together, better yet, I didn't think these two would end up together in general. I smiled "How old is she?"

"Three, almost four. Her birthday is actually in a month, So I'm glad you're able to be here for it."

"She's precious." I said to the both of them.

Tommy had grabbed my bag for me and was now standing next to Lil "I think it's time to go. I know Chuckie will be excited to see you." he gave me a smile before him and Lil turned and started walking out of the air port.

My smile fell once they were turned around. Neither of them had said anything about Phil. I just want to know how Phil is. Did he miss me? Is he going to be happy to see me? I sigh and follow them out to the car. The Los Angeles heat hit me as soon as I walked out the door and it made me realize just how much I missed being here.

I watch as Tommy puts Charlotte in her car seat and can't help but smile. I always knew these two would make good parents, but actually seeing them be parents made me happy. I climbed in the other door and sat next to Charlotte. She looked over at me and could see that she looks more like Lil but has Tommy's eyes and smile. _  
_

I stared out the window. Four years. Four long years I haven't been to Los Angeles, and it doesn't look any different. Lil and Tommy are talking to each other, but I'm not really listening to them. I look next to me as Charlotte starts to talk "Mommy, can we go to the park?"

I could see Lil smile in the rear view mirror, I could tell just by her face how much she loved being a mom "Not today, sweetie. We have to spend time with Kimi"

I smiled and looked back at Charlotte who was now pouting. I chuckled to myself, she looked just like Lil at that age when she didn't get what she wanted. Charlotte started leaning forward, trying to reach the back of the driver's seat where Tommy was and started whining "Daddy"

Lil turned and looked at her with a smile "Maybe, if you and Kimi get along good enough, we can take you tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds like it could be fun." I say turning away from Charlotte to look at Lil.

"See? She likes you already." Tommy said, not taking his eyes off the road.

He pulled into an apartment building complex parking lot and into a space before shutting the car off. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or nervous. I know Phil lives with Chuckie in the apartment across the hall from Tommy and Lil so I should be expecting to see him any minute when I walk through their door.

Lil had told me that I'd be staying with them. They had three bedrooms and only used two, theirs and Charlotte's. They usually used the third as a guest room for when Dil or Angelica would stay over. Tommy got my bags out for me and Lil got Charlotte out, and led me inside. "Are you excited to be back?" she asked without looking over at me.

"You could say that." I said with a shrug. She knew exactly why I wouldn't be excited. Phil. "I am excited to get to know Charlotte."

Lil set Charlotte down and let her run through the halls to their apartment "I'm sure she'd like to get to know you, too. She takes after Tommy in the whole being nice to everyone"

"That's good. She'll have plenty of friends then" I said with a smile.

Lil stopped at a door and opened it. I looked around and couldn't find Charlotte, so I assumed she was with Chuckie and Phil. Tommy walked past me and led me to the guest room. He set my stuff down before walking out. I looked around the room and decided that I would put my stuff away later. I walked out of my new room and out to the living room where Tommy and Lil were.

"So Kimi, tell me about New York." Tommy said propping his feet up on the table.

I opened my mouth to say something but their front door flew open, and in walked the one person I was dreading. He was holding Charlotte and he didn't look happy "Lillian, why is she talking about-" he stopped talking when his eyes met mine. "What the hell is she doing here?"


	2. Phil's Girlfriend

**I've been watching The Weekenders lately and decided to make this sort of a crossover except not really because it's mainly about Phil and Kimi. :)**

**_Phil's Girlfriend_**

**_Phil's P.O.V_**

I set Charlotte down, still looking over at Kimi. This was the first time I've seen her since she walked out on me. Why the hell is she back? I look over at Tommy and Lil. The both of them are avoiding eye contact with me. I can hear Kimi sigh and I quickly look back over at her "why are you here?"

"I missed my friends and family. I'm allowed to be here" she crosses her arms and glares at me.

I start shaking my head and back towards the door. I don't think id be able to be around her much longer. Now that she's here, now that she's back, the feelings have come back from the day she walked out on me. How badly she hurt me. All the love I had for her, left that day. I turned around and walked out, not saying anything else.

I was about to open the door to mine and Chuckie's apartment when the door behind me opens. My grip on the door knob tightens when I think it's Kimi but the voice talking is not her than my sister "You should forgive her, Phil."

I turn around and look at her like she's crazy "Are you kidding me, Lillian? We were together for YEARS and she just leaves me at the altar, no explanation. She leaves for four years without even trying to contact me and now she's back? Why the hell would I forgive her?"

Lil sighs and gives me a sympathetic look "I know she hurt you, in one of the worst ways possible, but we all knew she was going to come back. We talked about it plenty of times and how you'd forgive her, what changed?"

"I saw her" I say crossing my arms and leaning on the door "and if you haven't forgotten, I have a girlfriend."

Lil rolls her eyes "I know you have a girlfriend, Phillip. She's over all the time, how could I forget that? But just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't forgive Kimi."

I was about to say something when someone started walking down the hall and threw them self into mine and Lil's conversation "What about Kimi?"

Lil turns to Chuckie and motioned towards her apartment "She's in there."

Chuckie's face lit up like a child's on Christmas as he ran into the apartment to see his sister. I turned back to Lil "Now as I was getting ready to say, after seeing her and remembering how hurt I was when she left, I don't want to forgive her. I don't want to be around her, or even see her."

"You're going to have to get use to seeing her around. She's living with Tommy, Charlotte, and me. You're going to have to start being nice to her again, or better yet, just don't talk to her. You can be in the same room as her, but don't talk to each other. It's simple. And maybe one day, you'll forgive her because I know that's what she wants."

I've never seen my sister so serious over anything before. I knew what she was saying was right but with me being stubborn, I didn't want to believe it "I have to meet Lor, I'll see you later" I said giving Lil a wave and a fake smile before walking out of her view.

Lor McQuarrie, my girlfriend of over a year. I met her a few months after Kimi left me and we clicked. We went out for coffee once, I told her all about Kimi and what happened and she was there to support me. I introduced her to Lil and Tommy and Lil welcomed her like we've known her for years, but Tommy wasn't as accepting at first.

I knocked on the door to Lor's home and her best friend and housemate, Tish Katsufrakis, who reminds me so much of Lil, answered "Oh hey Phil! Lor's in the kitchen."

I smirked at her and walked into the house "Is Lor being in the kitchen safe?"

"I heard that, DeVille!" Lor yelled from the kitchen.

I walked in and gave her a smile "I've never pegged you as one to cook." I said sitting down at the table and watching her.

She turned and gave me a smile "I only cook when you aren't around. You're a pig, I don't want you eating all my food."

I laughed and she turned back to cooking. I looked down at the floor and sighed "So, guess who's back?"

"Who?" She asked without looking at me.

"Kimi." I didn't look up, but I heard her drop her spatula "Charlotte came into the apartment earlier when Lil and Tommy got back and she was going on about this Kimi girl and how her mom picked her up from the airport, so I went across the hall to see what she was talking about and there she was. Just sitting in their apartment."

"How are you feeling about it?" she asked walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Torn up. All the feeling from when she left me returned, and you know I said I would forgive her if I ever saw her again, but as soon as I saw her, I just felt... Hatred for her."

Lor sat down next to me and leaned on the table "That's understandable. So what if you told yourself you'd forgive her? She left you at the altar, left you heartbroken and confused without trying to contact you. For now, she doesn't deserve your forgiveness. I understand that it'll be hard for you because she'll be with the group all the time again, but I know you're strong. You were strong enough to get through being left, and you can get through having to see her all the time."

I reached over and took her hand, giving her a smile "Have I told you that I love you?"

She stood up, kissed my cheek and walked back over to the stove "Not today, no."

"Well, I do. I love you, Lor. And thank you for being here." I said standing up and walking behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and I gave her a quick peck on the lips and then Tish walked in, making a fake gagging noise "Oh please, not over the food."

"Does this mean I can stay for dinner?" I asked with hope. I've cooked for Lor plenty times, but never once have I had her cooking.

"If you promise not to critique it."

I smiled and sat back at the table. We've gone to plenty of restaurants and being a chef, id taste the food, and start critiquing it on how bad it was. Lor said she hated taking me to nice restaurants but she also said because she loves me, she'd still take me and just ignore my critiquing "I can't make any promises, Lor, you know that."

"First bad critique you give my food, I'm never cooking for you again." She said with a smile. She came and sat down in front of me "So, when will I get to meet the famous Kimi?"

* * *

**_Kimi's P.O.V_**

I was staring at the TV when the door to the apartment opened. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Phil walk in with a girl I've never met before. A new girlfriend maybe? I quickly looked away and back at the TV not wanting him to know I was feeling... Jealous.

"Hey Kim, is Lil here?"

I made a face. He was talking so casually like nothing ever happened, like his anger towards me earlier was never even there "Yeah, she's with Charlotte."

Phil said something to the girl before walking away to Charlotte's room. I looked over at the girl and noticed she was looking me up and down before she started talking "So, you're Kimi." She moved to one of the other chairs and sat down "I've heard a lot about you."

"If Phil's been the one talking about me, I'm guessing it was nothing good." I say setting the remote down.

"Some good, some bad. I've heard good about you from Tommy, Lil, and Chuckie. Some of the good things came from Phil but other than that, he was also the one to say bad things."

I gave the girl a glare "And who exactly are you?"

"Oh, Lor. Lor McQuarrie."

"And you know Phil how?"

"We met four years ago, after what happened. We became friends, pretty close friends, he told me what happened and it brought us closer. We've only been dating for a year though."

I knew it. Phil's new girlfriend. I'm not sure how I felt about her yet. She seemed to have an attitude, but that could just be towards me since she knows what I did to Phil "What brings you two here?"

I watched as she rolled her eyes like it was a dumb question, as of now, I could tell straight off that she doesn't like me "Phil needed to talk to his sister, and I wanted to meet the famous Kimi Finster."

I chuckles before standing up and walking to the kitchen. I'm not like Lor. How could Phil handle her? I looked around the cabinets for a cup but couldn't find them. I sighed but then someone walked in and got me down a cup. I looked up at saw Tommy "Thanks, T"

He gave me a smile before leaning on the counter "Not a problem. I see you've met Lor" I nodded and he continued talking "I didn't like Lor when I first met her. There was something about her that I couldn't stand, but once she started coming over all the time I got use to her and realized she wasn't that bad of a person."

I walked to the sink taking in what he said. Tommy likes everyone so I don't know if I could really take his word for it. I filled my cup up with water before turning to face him "I guess I'll take your word for it. I just don't like her."

"I figured you wouldn't. But we knew Phil was going to bring her over here sooner it later. We just didn't think it was going to be today."

I shrugged and let out a sigh "I think I'm going to go nap. This is too much for one day"

"We'll see you when you wake up, Kim." he called to me as I started walking down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: I tried getting this one up fast, I'm preparing myself for the Glee Tribute to Cory Monteith(Rest In Peace!) I knew I wouldn't be able to write after watching it because I would be so upset, so here it is. I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
